


Cum on

by Shatterflowerdemon



Series: Reader inserts [4]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Aftercare, Cock Warming, Creampie, Cum Play, F/M, Multiple Orgasms Mentioned, No beta reader, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Coital Cuddling, Reader has a vagina, Reader is AFAB - Freeform, Skeleton fucking, Y'all fuck on the couch, just porn, lowkey creampie, lowkey tho, no beta we die like men, no pronouns for reader, two offscreen orgasms, wrote this in an hour, wrote this instead of working on other projects, you fuck sans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:28:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27889033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shatterflowerdemon/pseuds/Shatterflowerdemon
Summary: Sans and you fuck on a couch after you cock warm him. That's the whole post. Check the tags for further details.
Relationships: Sans (Undertale)/Reader
Series: Reader inserts [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2042395
Comments: 4
Kudos: 110





	Cum on

You shift a little to the right. The position change makes your insides twinge. Skeletal hands smooth over your hips soothingly. 

"you okay, sweetheart?" 

The angle stops you from being able to see your dead-alive beau. "yeah," you whisper back. 

Indeed, there's nowhere else you'd rather be right now. His chuckle reverberates through your back, where his chest connects with it. Your eyes trail down to where your bodies are pressed together. His cock lays warm inside you, and surprisingly comfortable bones hold your body weight. 

You can't see Sans' entire femur, but it's okay. You made sure he would tell you if he needed an angle change. Sans has a thing for your thighs. If it wasn't obvious.

You feel the brush of his metacarpals and phalanges as a hand slips down your hip. It slides over your thigh, gently squeezing. You notice the movie on the TV has switched to commercial. Oh. A thrill runs down your spine.

Sans chuckles behind you. It's deep and says all you need to know. Both hands are on your hips now. He starts to slowly jack his hips up. 

You keen when he sets a brutal pace. There's a press of a phalange on your clit. You're lost to the rhythm. Sans was really into this idea, and now you were definitely sold on it. Wetness leaked down to your thighs. It would dry, just like the slick from the previous two rounds. He sure did love filling you with his cum. 

"c'mon sweetheart, cum for me," Sans says. His voice is right by your ear. His finger swirls gently around your clit while he keeps pumping into you. 

You can feel yourself clench as time goes on. His name falls from your lips. Sans is getting close too. You can tell by the press of teeth on your shoulder and the faster, sloppier pace. Sans is mumbling almost incoherently now. 

He lifts you suddenly. You whine at the break in pace until he lays you down missionary style. He enters you again and starts to thrust, deep but fast strokes. You can feel him hitting just the right spot.

"do it, lemme watch you cum, sweetheart," he pants, "squeeze my cock." 

He doesn't break pace, letting you climb that mountain with him. You cum with a full-body shiver. He groans as the pressure on his cock intensifies. He slows down then, stroking deep still, but slow enough that you can breathe again. 

You keen because of the warmth that fills you. Sans sure was pent up based on how much cum had seen your insides tonight. It was a good thing that paps wasn't home. 

"good girl, take it," he says as he rocks shallowly in you.

The pace peters out, stopping altogether soon after. Sans catches his breath, a learned habit as he calls it. Your legs shake when you try to move. Sans' hand cups your cheek, and he kisses you. It's short and sweet but still tingles your lips, the perks of magic. 

Sans slides out of you slowly. He twitches, and you groan from the sore state of your muscles. 

"heh, you did good," Sans praises. He lowers himself down south. A kiss is pressed to your thigh, and it jerks in response. He releases a gratified chuckle and slides his fingertip through your folds. You're still sensitive, and he relishes in your response. Then, the cum leaking out of you is pushed back inside of you. 

He pats your sensitive cunt. You jolt, "Sans!"

"keep that inside of you. I'll be right back," Sans says with a grin. You blearily watch him head to the bathroom. He comes back shortly, carrying a wet washrag and your pajamas. You watch him wipe you down carefully, avoiding hickeys and your clit. 

"Alright, up time, sweetheart," he says. You put your hands in Sans' and let him help you off the couch. He tries to help you get dressed, but you stop him by putting them on that much faster. Sans playfully rolls his eyelights and nuzzles into your neck. You giggle at the sensation and get comfortable on the couch.

The two of you cuddle on the couch until you fall asleep. Sans clings to you from behind, a hand-cast over your side. His legs are tangled with yours. Naturally, he falls asleep first. Lazybones.


End file.
